Incurable Pain
by Lexy The Thief
Summary: COMPLETE and EDITED! She changes. She is no longer the sweet and innocent girl she used to be. He returns. Will he bring her back to her old self? Or will it brings the worst result? [SasuSaku] Read in your own risk.
1. Arrival and Discovery

Hiya! The third time this fic is edited. I hope this is better. And I also change some of the personality so it won't be too OOC.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

He was coming to the village.

It was unbelievable, thought Sakura. And unexpected. In seven years after his departure, he came back surprisingly out of the blue. But no one could predict the Uchiha's mind. Especially Sasuke's.

It was clear that Tsunade's order for her to greet him was in purpose. There had been a teasing glint in her eyes when she ordered her to do so.

"_Maybe he can bring you back."_

Bring her back? Humph. Ridiculous. She had never felt like herself before. She had always felt under someone's shadow. Now, she could prove her ability. Even though she came from no bloodline. Her family was no ninja family. She was the first ninja in her family.

Family.

She missed them, truly missed them. She always came to their catacombs at least once a week, just to memorize them.

"_If you forget them, then they're truly dead, aren't they?"_

But then, Naruto and Ino had been so nice and supporting. And she regarded them as her own family. But deep inside her heart, she knew she couldn't live the pain of being left anymore.

That was why she changed.

She withdrew herself from them, focusing in training and healing, hoping with her ability, she might be able to postpone their leaving as far as possible. It wasn't as if she didn't love them. It was quite the contrary. But the village regarded her as one of the anti-social person.

It wasn't as if she didn't care, it was simply came out the wrong way.

Funnily, the new attitude was also regarded as cool and composed, earning her a fan club. Even though 25 percent of the fan club consisted of girls.

Brrr.

Now, she could use a skill, _her _skill to protect them. The people who she held dear.

The lone figure in the end of the road caught her attention. Her heart leaped into her throat, and she tried her best to calm it down.

_Easy there, tiger._

But it wasn't easy. He was back. He was back!

She felt like jumping with joy, or crying. Neither of the action was appealing, so she did neither.

Confused of what to do, she glared at him.

The Uchiha caught her eyes, albeit taken aback by the none-too-warmly greeting. He had expected a bit of crying, screaming, hugging, and kissing.

Heh. He wished.

_She changed, _he thought. _But, who wouldn't be? I knocked her out in the cold of the night when she was waiting every night for him to prevent him from leaving._

_I deserve the glare._

"Hi, Uchiha-san."

_And the new name._

She panicked inwardly. _Uchiha-san? _My God, she had decided to act cool and composed about him returning to Konoha, about greeting him, but she hadn't meant to push him away.

Cool was NOT cold. It wasn't the same, damn it.

And for the record, it seemed a little bit stupid and a desperate act to distance herself away from him.

But it was silly to change the name now. Well, she might as well get used to the new name to regard her past crush, or love, or whatever.

It was past.

But apparently, the Uchiha thought the other line she did. _She hates me now. She must hate me now. Urgh._

He had betrayed her trust. He had crushed her heart which had been offered generously to him and him alone.

And the mere thought of it sent him to the guilt that knew no end.

"May I take your coat, your bag, and your gloves? Hey! Are they… stocking?"

"They are NOT stocking. They are parts of the sandals! See?"

"Aah… Sorry. They are… err… cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah. Do you know where I can get a pair? Do they come in woman size?"

_No way in hell._

"Kabuto gave them to me."

"Oh…"

His inside nagged at him. She treated him with such hostility in her expression and acts. She acted like she barely knew him, with restrained, forced conversation and forced smiles.

Although… they were no smiles.

Her brain jumped up and down in frustration. How _lame _could she be at making a decent conversation? She could have asked how his journey had been, or his training outside Konoha, or something SMARTER.

But no, she pointed that she thought he wore a pair of womanly assets.

Very smooth, Sakura. She cursed herself as he gave her his bag.

"I'll keep the coat and the gloves."

It was Sasuke's turn to smack his head inwardly. _Such a gentleman. Did he actually just tell a woman to bring his bag?_

"So…" she broke the awkward silence between them with a cough. "Why the sudden change of mind? Why are you back with Konoha?"

Oops. Not exactly a warm and sweet conversation.

"I… hope Konoha will help me find him."

"Oh?" Sakura raised her eyebrows knowingly. _Typical Sasuke-kun._

"In case of that… wish, you just need to meet Tsunade-sama while I bring this back to your mansion,"—she gestured to his bag—"And then I'll help you unpack."

"I don't need help in unpacking."

"Oh? I thought it was polite since I live in your mansion. But you can do as you wish. No hard feelings."

"Huh? You live in my mansion?"

"Oh… I didn't mention that, did I? Yeah, I was told by Tsunade-sama"—by 'told', she meant she had offered, almost had begged to volunteer—"to clean you house, so it wasn't dusty and dead in case you're coming back, like now."

"And how about your house?"

"Ah, I didn't tell you that either, did I? Err… just put it this way. A friend of a shinobi I killed had a grudge against me, and then burn down the house after killing my family."

He winced inwardly. The sadistic, blunt, and flat description of the massacre of her family was too cold. Even for him. It was almost as if she didn't care.

Almost.

He spotted the light of sadness shone in her eyes for a second, and then it was gone. She put up barriers against him, locking all the emotion inside and leaving him outside.

For some reason, he felt stung. Cheated, as if she robbed him of something.

"Uchiha-san, I think you're going to need this." She let go of her hitae-ate, and then giving it to him.

"How about you?"

"I have another one, and it's prettier. It's red. Blue doesn't exactly go with my hair, does it?"

Fuck it. What's wrong with her? Why did she lie to him? He knew she didn't care a shit about the colour of her hitae-ate. When you're going to a mission and facing the thin line of life and death, you wouldn't care whether you look pretty or not.

Not that she needed to look any prettier.

He told himself that he didn't care. But he could hardly ignore the developing breasts and bottom, or the low cut of her top that emphasized the tininess of her waist and the fullness of her breasts and the flare of her hips. Her face grew thinner and prettier. She lost all the childishness in her face.

Maybe if she laughed, the child would be back in her face.

Damn it. He should stop. Why did he care about her laugh? He cared only about the death of his damn brother.

He shouldn't care about the child hiding in her.

But then again, why should he? He was hardly could be called celibate all these seven years. There had been conquests after conquests after conquests. He had changed women as often as he changed his underwear.

Yeah, but with his reputation, it would be unwise to continue that living style in this village.

Ah, his reputation. That was why.

He didn't care about the whispering that spread like a wildfire when his face was shown up, but apparently, Sakura cared.

She cared, he thought as she tied the forehead protector to his head.

"There you go. Konoha Ninja once more." She said with a hint of satisfaction. "Now get your ass to Tsunade-sama's."

------------------------------------------------------------

He got no punishment whatsoever.

The fact bewildered him. The village was softer than he could ever imagine. Had the village been him, he would have all the missing-nins beheaded as fast as he could.

Or at least, quarantine them for some time.

Well, the situation favoured him, though. He should be grateful.

On the way home, he met Naruto, and chatted a bit (By 'chat', he meant listening while Naruto talked and talked and talked until his mouth was foaming).

He hadn't change, had he? Hyperactive, colour blind (Seriously, what kind of ninja wears such a BRIGHT and SHINING and STABILO orange. It could be spotted easily.), and Hokage obsessed.

"_I'm gonna be the greatest, handsomest, strongest, coolest, sweetest, and many many '—est' Hokage Konoha ever had!"_

"…_stupidest, dumbest, loudest,..."_

"_WHAT??! GET BACK HERE, TEME!!"_

He also knew from Naruto, that his former teammate kunoichi had earned a fanclub of her own.

"_Yeah, they are scarier than yours. Some are even searching her trashes, can you believe that? Sakura actually had to report them to Tsunade-baa-chan."_

Ah, report them. Why hadn't he thought that before?

Sakura had changed. Naruto said it wasn't his fault, for the change had begun since her family's massacre. But still, he must be partially responsible for the loss of her smile.

"_We've never seen her true smile anymore. Now, the definition of 'smile' in her is: a few millimetres movement from her lip muscles."_

"_Really?"_

"_Except in the mission. Her smile was REAL seductive to the enemy."_

"…_seductive?"_

"_Yep. The smile of Angel of Death. Whoever saw that smile would die less than an hour."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yep, the enemies tend to be real smitten to her, which gives her more openings."_

The three of them now had learnt the hard way for lack of family, hadn't them? Naruto had lost everything from the start. Thus, he still could embrace people and be friend with them.

As for Sakura and he himself… He could understand why she had changed. She pushed people away before they became too dear to her.

Because then, the fear of losing them would be too great to bear.

They both shared the same pain, even though she was lucky it hadn't been her sibling who had slaughtered her family. But the attack must have been such a hellish blow for her, for the slaughter had successfully robbed her smile.

"_Can't you smile, Sasuke-kun? Smiling is very important, you know. My mother once told me: one smile your life will be longer five minutes! You don't want to die before you kill your brother, do you?"_

Her true smile…

He didn't know why, but he was itching, having such a craving, to see her smile. To see the emerald eyes of her widened and brightened, and then a curve of lips adorned her face prettily.

He terribly missed her smile, missed the soothing, calming effect it brought on him. Missed the only source of light in the dark life of his.

Yet, it had been the reason he had drawn himself away from her. The calmness and the warmth were so alluring, so tempting. He would like nothing more than to crawl in and then never came out again.

And somehow, made him forget about revenge. He just _couldn't _lose the goal in his life. It was the dream he should fulfil. _Must _fulfil.

He would do anything, _anything _to kill him. Slaughter him. Making him down to his knees and begging his mercy.

Which he wouldn't get, obviously.

That was why he came here.

That was why he risked the wrath of the villagers.

Because of his revenge.

Anything would do. His life.

Or even _her_ life.

------------------------------------------------------------

_She was waiting for him. Her eyes searching the street anxiously. Her teeth chattered softly because of the cold of the night._

_And yet, she hoped that she wouldn't meet him._

_Her prayer wasn't answered. Her biggest fear came true to life, she realized as she saw _him_ walking down the road._

"_What are you doing here?" _

"…" _He brought his baggage, she noticed with an uncomfortable tightness in her throat._

_He was going to leave._

_Dammit, she would move heaven and earth not to make him leaving the village. Leaving her._

_Her voice was low when talking. "I know that you would come this way if you want to leave. So I just waited here…"_

"_Get out of here. And go to sleep." She was told flatly. She flinched slightly at the coldness of his voice._

"_Why?"_

_The silence was deafening. Unbearable. Only the tears—her tears, dripping to the street was heard._

"_Why didn't you say anything? Why did you never say a single word to me?" She looked at his back, waiting for an answer._

"_I told you: I didn't need your help. Don't try to look after me."_

"…"

_The girl couldn't say anything. Finally, she smiled bitterly._

"_No matter what, you just hate me, don't you? Even when the first time we met as three-man team, you were so mad at me." She lowered her gaze, remembering their past. Expecting an answer, but never hoping too much._

_Ever since she loved him, she never hoped much. She had learnt hope was futile, useless._

_She should have enough brain for that in the first place._

_His answer, after a long pause, startling her. "…I don't remember that."_

_The rejection struck her a little, making her flinch softly. But then, she smiled bitterly. "…I guess you're right. They're all in the past, aren't they? But even now… I still enjoy it."_

"…_I know all about your past, Sasuke. Even though you get the revenge, it won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you, Sasuke…, nor me…" she ended her sentence weakly. Helplessly knowing that those words were futile to stop the boy from leaving. As futile if she tried to fight him to make him stay._

_She was still weak._

_Useless._

_A burden for the Team 7._

_The boy answered quietly, "…I already know. I'm different from you guys. I can't take the same way as you guys do."_

_Sad and angry, she retorted, her voice hoarse from tears. "Do you really want to go back being alone? You told me how painful is loneliness. Now, I know your pain. I may have family and friends. But…" her tears flowed, "…if you leave… to me… I would be just as alone as you…"_

_Something seemed like across the boy's mind. But he paid it no heed and said, "From now on… we all begin new path."_

"_I love you with all my heart!" she shouted, "If you stay here, you will have no regrets, I swear! I don't know what to do, but we would be happy. So please… stay here with me…. Or if you can't, take me with you…" she cried and shuddered uncontrollably._

_She didn't want him to leave. She needed him not to leave._

_Finally, he turned his head to her._

_With an arrogant smirk…_

"_You really are… annoying."_

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up from her bed, panting. Her right hand brushed her hair away from her damp face.

_That dream again…_

A dream, but not quite a dream. A remembrance of reality. The one who haunted her for countless time already. And although she already paid it no heed, but now it was different.

It was different.

He was back.

When she felt a painful stinging at the corner from her eyes, she wiped her tears that had not yet come with haste.

_I DON'T cry. Cry won't solve the problem._

The feeling sickened her. The same feeling she had when she looking at her house burning to ashes and dust with flame roaring madly around her home.

_There will be no difference. Whether he's here or not…_

_I have changed, haven't I?_

_I won't be the same as years ago…_

She sighed, wiping the sweat trickling down her forehead. They were torments, the dreams were. When she was awake, she would be able to fight her own demons…

She walked outside.

The door closed soundlessly behind her, bidding her goodbye.

As she left the room, her body embraced the cool air. She raised her chin, letting the night wind tossed it about.

She needed the cold. The silence.

Needed to clear her mind off him.

She didn't love him anymore. She didn't. She had passed those madness years ago.

She could guard her heart and her mind against him.

But how did you guard yourself against a dream?

------------------------------------------------------------

He could never sleep well after he had left the village.

Maybe it was guilt, maybe… unhappiness.

But what was happiness, after all? It was an illusion. A happy place that the mind created them to be.

He looked around his village. The training ground, the Konoha Hospital, Hokage's building, his friends' home.

He missed them.

Missed the peaceful and safe feelings this village brought to him.

Of course, Konoha was far from _safe_. But… he had friends here.

Slowly, he arrived at the place where he had met Sakura trying to stop him leaving. He closed his eyes, and sat at the bench when he had knocked her out.

He enjoyed the stars, the quiet, and the night, when suddenly his eyes caught a figure walking. To him.

------------------------------------------------------------

She was staring at the ground, trying to clear her thoughts. Thinking anything, _everything _but him.

Yet, as if on cue, she lifted her head.

There, she met the object of thousands of her dreams.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

So? How was it? Better? Worse? (chewing nails) Leave me a review, kay? (officially have no nails to chew)


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer Apply.

Enjoy!

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

She never expected to see Sasuke in that place again. She didn't like it. She didn't like meeting him in that place at all. It triggered a painful memory. A worst day in her life. The day that she was still helpless to do anything. Still useless.

After a split second of shock, she asked, "Are you planning to leave again, Uchiha-san?"

"No."

"Thought so."

After pausing, he asked, "Why are you here in such night?"

"I can't sleep," she answered quietly while she took place beside Sasuke.

"Why?"

"Nightmare." It was short. Cold. Dead.

Lonely.

"What kind of nightmare?" he asked, partly because of curiousness, partly because his boredness.

"…I don't see how that's any of your business."

Surprised with the cold answer she didn't supposed to have, he mumbled, "Sorry."

"Hn…"

Somehow, his mind flew to his past.

Their past.

Sakura always followed and pestered him.

Naruto loved ramen more than anything in the world. Well… maybe ramen and Sakura.

And he still did, anyway.

Their particular sensei, Kakashi. That guy, Icha Icha Paradise had never left his hand.

It was the best part of their life.

When he thought everyone hated him, no kind words from anyone, his team smiled at him, accompanied him, bringing smile to his usually stoic face.

He didn't want to forget them. He wouldn't.

He quietly observed the girl who sat beside him and compared her with Sakura in those peaceful days. Even though he could recognize her after seven years from her appearance, he could assume that just the shell remained there. The soul had gone somewhere else.

That Sakura was dead. And maybe never coming back again.

And it was because of him.

Oddly, he felt disappointed that she wasn't that Sakura again who sat beside him.

Out of the blue, he asked, "Why are you so different? Not in the appearance, I mean. But your behaviour and treatment are completely different compared to the last time I've seen you."

"Must I answer that question?"

"Yes." The edge was sharp. Forcing her being obedient.

"…because I killed myself. I often cried and too much react against a single thing whether it's sad or happy moments. That doesn't suit me as a ninja."

"You understand, right…?" Her voice was soft, yet still, no emotion.

"…Uchiha-san?"

He understood. But it killed him inside to see her turn into…

…him.

She was dead. She said so herself.

But… she said she killed herself.

So… it wasn't his fault, then.

She didn't blame Sasuke at all. Although Sasuke would be very grateful if Sakura shouted, screamed, hated him, cried in front of him even though he always hated when she was crying. It hurt.

_Why Sakura? Why didn't you just blame me and go back to the old Sakura?_

In the same time, so many questions exploded in Sakura's brain. When he just left, she repeated the same question over and over in her mind.

_Why did he want so badly to kill his elder brother?_

Unconsciously, she stared blankly to the ground.

_If so, why did he leave? He could be stronger here._

Her hands pulled the mantel even tighter around her. It melded perfectly to her small and delicate body.

_He didn't have to leave… Did he hate me?_

Sakura frowned. Sasuke always paid no heed of her presence, so Sakura assumed he had no feelings towards her, whether it was love or hate. Even though he protected her more than once, that was no more because of teamwork.

Or maybe he hated her? She didn't know either…

"_You're annoying."_

That's right. Sasuke always hated her. In the past, right now, in the future, there will be no difference. But she didn't care if he hated her or not. Why should she care?

_I don't care. I don't._

'_Are you really?' _the other voice rang into her head.

_Yes, I am._

_And if I'm not mistaken… he must be back because…_

She played with her hair, curled it beautifully to her own finger.

…_his own purpose. He's always selfish._

They busied themselves with their own thoughts. Right after Sakura finished, she sat up and said, "I think I'd like to go back to the mansion. Just wanted to remind you, Godaime-sama told us to see her tomorrow at eight in her office. Don't be late."

"…yeah…"

------------------------------------------------------------

Before 8 a.m., those two were already in front of Hokage office. Tsunade stared at them for a long time, although they didn't seem to be bothered with that thick aura of silence. They remained calm and waiting the woman to speak.

Finally she spoke, "Do you know, Sasuke, that your return to this village brought a lot of question to the village, including me?"

"…I didn't know about that. Not that I care."

Sakura spoke, "You shouldn't speak like that, Uchiha-san. We're just curious why you wanted to return to this village."

After another pause, Sakura spoke up again.

"Let me guess… because of Uchiha Itachi?"

He turned his head very quickly causing his neck to hurt.

"How could you know I came here because of him?" Sasuke asked. Wincing as he massaged his neck.

Another pause.

"…I was your team-mate for months… I know you quite well, then."

Sasuke stared at her.

So… it hadn't been a mindless crush.

She had truly loved him. Had truly known him.

"Is that so, Sasuke?" the Godaime-Hokage asked, snapping him out his reverie.

Slowly, he nodded. He decided to be honest.

The woman sighed. After silence for a long time, she spoke, "Alright. We'll help you."

Sasuke thought he had caught a disapproving look from the tiny kunoichi beside him.

"But…"

"But what?" he asked curiously.

"You must do every single mission I order you to do. You're an infamous prodigy, Uchiha. And I'll do anything, ANYTHING for my village. The village is very important for me. And if you want to do your revenge… it was your business."

"Agree," Sasuke quickly answered. He would do anything to kill his elder brother.

"Ah, and Sakura will be your partner. You two will be a two men team."

**XXX**

Thanks,  
£exy The Thief


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer Apply.

**XXX**

**Chapter 3**

Both of the young adult frowned.

"I beg your pardon?"

The Hokage seemed a little bit annoyed. "Didn't you hear me? I said, I have decided that you two will work as a team together."

"But… just the two of us?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Yes," her voice was serious. No doubt about that.

"But, like, why?" this time it was Sasuke who asked.

"Because, you two seem good together," she answered.

Those two frowned very deeply at the word.

"Just kidding," she spoke, "because Sasuke, you're a great ninja, with the great Uchiha blood, so I'm sure that you will do successfully on any mission I give to you. Even if you do it alone."

"So?"

"But… knowing that you are stubborn, I'm sure that you will be back here with horrible wounds. So there's Sakura, with her high ability of medical jutsu, she will heal you properly. Sakura was your old team-mate too. So, it won't be difficult for you to work with her. Also, Sakura's there to make sure that you won't go anywhere again. She's strong enough to stop you now. Remember that."

Before the Uchiha heir could protest, the girl who was standing beside him spoke.

"I see," she said, "Agree."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you agree with that so easily?" Sasuke asked, a slight anger could be heard from his voice.

_It must be THEIR trick._

_They wanted to set me up with her!_

_Well, not that I mind…_

"Godaime-sama gave make-sense reasons. No reason to decline it," Sakura answered.

After pausing for a moment, she continued, "I will do everything I can for this village. That's why I'll do everything Godaime asked of me. Even if I must die…," she turned her face to him and continued, "…I will protect this village."

"Are you sure with your words?"

"Yes," no doubt in that voice, "in addition, that because no one will care if I'm die or not. No one will be sad if I die. Nor I will care."

"…don't say such a thing like that."

"Why not? You do, or did, think so, right?" She asked.

"…"

"It's okay. Not that I expect an answer, after all."

"…"

"The most important is, you must know the knowledge that you have Naruto, me, and the village who needs you more than anyone."

_Am I important to her? Does she need me?_

"I'll take a bath first. Today is so hot."

He then realized. She still smelled the same. It's still a sweet and soft cherry scent. The scent was comforting. It was a similar scent with his mother's. It reminded him of her smile, her soothing words.

He didn't even know that he actually missed that scent.

But…

It wasn't only the scent.

"I'll do the same, then," he replied.

"See you tomorrow," she said and disappeared behind her room's door.

Tomorrow…

"_Nii-san, when will you finally teach me how to throw shuriken?"_

"_Sorry, Otouto. Tomorrow, okay?"_

_I don't believe in tomorrow anymore…_

------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, those two already received the message from the Hokage. At 2 p.m., those two met in the forest.

"Seems like we had the same idea, huh?" Sakura asked.

The mission actually started at 4 p.m., but both Sakura and Sasuke wanted to practice first before they do the mission. She already had a new hitai-ate, Sasuke realized.

"Will you help me training with kunai and shuriken?" Sasuke asked Sakura. Hesitant at first, Sakura nodded

_Sasuke is great as usual. He's still a genius after all, _she thought. She threw kunai and shuriken at his vital body parts, but not too fast, he could deflect them perfectly with his kunai. A minute later, the speed of those two seemed like lightning thunder.

_Sakura has sure improved all these years, _he thought. She could hurt him in some place, but not fatally. Sasuke liked how Sakura threw those kunai and shuriken. It seemed like she danced along with the wind while throwing those countless weapons. Her fast and accurate way of throwing those weapons remind him of his own brother. Yet their style was very different. Sasuke then realized that she kept her eyes closed when she attacked him.

_Maybe she trained with Kakashi, learning how important it was not to stare at Sharingan user's eyes._

"It's already 03.40, let me check your wounds," said Sakura as they stopped. She looked at his wounds and healed them quickly.

"Actually, you don't have to heal me. It's just little cuts," he said while looking with great interest, how his scars faded quickly under her soft, warm hands.

"It wasn't the scars. It was the smell of your blood that I anxious for. The enemy will easily track us when they smell you."

She was trained well. He could see.

"Let's do the mission."

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------

They met their opponents in the middle of the way.

"What a coincidence. We can finish this mission faster than we expected, Uchiha-san," she said to him but her eyes never left her opponents. Their opponents were six people. From their appearances, it was obvious that they were ANBU from Amegakure. Sasuke and Sakura noticed this, though. They knew exactly that their opponents must be good. In an instant, Sasuke's eyes turned to a red-blood colour.

After they stared at each other for mere seconds, which felt like 10 minutes from the thrill, we couldn't even see their shadow for were a split second, they moved altogether and attack each other. In half a minute, two opponents already defeated. Their opponent soon realized that those two are strong. Very strong, indeed.

Those four ANBU disappeared and hid somewhere else.

"Get the one who brought the secret document. Leave the rest. We don't need to kill them," she commanded. Sasuke nodded. Soon, they disappeared from their place.

Sasuke looked around while he moved with unbelievable speed from branch to branch. His two sharp eyes caught a frame and he moved quickly towards the person, ready to hit the opponent. He quickly fisted his hands and aimed to his opponent's head.

The frame seemed to notice his presence, for she glanced towards quickly and watched him in horror. Sasuke wanted to cancel his action, yet he couldn't.

She raised her hands quickly to deflect the hit. But not fast enough. The boy's fist punch hit her successfully at her head. She fell from the tree with loud 'bang".

_Sakura!_

**XXX**

Well, thanks  
£exy The Thief


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer Apply

**XXX**

**Chapter 4**

"I wonder how someone like you could become a ninja. And I wonder even more how could someone like you called a genius," Sakura muttered on the way back to Hokage office, her right hand on her throbbing forehead while the other curled on Sasuke's shoulders. She was totally exhausted from both fighting and healing. She had almost no chakra and energy remaining. It was impossible for her to heal herself with that amount of chakra.

"And I thought my hair was my trademark."

"How many times should I say sorry?" Sasuke asked; he felt guilty to Sakura. It was his fault anyway.

"No, you don't need to. I just asked myself." Her voice was low.

"But you moved in such speed. I thought that you were the opponent," he argued.

"At least you can distinguish the killing intent. Didn't you know that I fight without killing intent? Moreover, no one of them has long hair." She curled her arms even tightly to his shoulder for the pain from the head that suddenly stung through all her body.

"Sorry," he mumbled, as the memory played in his mind again like a camera shot.

_She fell from the trees with loud 'bang'. She groaned quietly as he jumped towards her quickly and asked her, "Are you okay?"_

_She stared at him in disbelief. "How could you attack me, your own team-mate, in the head, and then you ask me am I okay or not?" He hit her right in the blood vessel, not to mention very hard, making a purplish bruise slowly formed._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_That's okay. Let's finish the mission first for now," she replied quietly. Her voice somehow was weaker than usual._

_After he defeated two opponents, he saw that just one opponent remained, and the opponent was the one who brought the secret document. The one who remained still fight Sakura. In two minutes, the opponent was defeated with Sakura's horrible genjutsu._

_However, something made Sasuke curious._

_Sakura closed her eyes even when fighting a non-Sharingan user. She opened her eyes after she finished the enemy. After she got the secret document, she walked towards Sasuke. Without a word, she took his left shoulder and healed his wound. After that, she took his right arm and healed it too._

"_Are you okay? Do those wounds still hurt?" she asked._

"_No. I'm okay," he replied. In his mind, he wondered why she asked that question. It should be him who asked the question to her._

"_Good job." She lost her balance and if it wasn't for the arms that quickly caught her, she should've fell to the hard ground beneath her._

_Panting, she said, "This is the document. Let's go back to the village." Her voice was barely above the whisper._

------------------------------------------------------------

They were already on the way back from Hokage's office. They gave the document quickly and dismissed themselves way went back to their mansion.

"Sakura, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you close your eyes when fight."

"…"

"If you don't answer, I'll let you stand on your own." He threatened. He knew very well that she didn't have the power, let alone chakra, to even stand on her own.

"Okay, okay. There're two reasons."

"What are they?"

"First, closing my eyes prevents me from being trapped in genjutsu," she answered.

_I see. _"And?"

"…I don't want to see my hands covered with blood," she said quietly, and he could be sure that a blush adored her face.

He couldn't say anything. It obviously means that she didn't want to see herself hurting the other people. He was sure he saw her blushed. In his heart, he smiled.

_She's still Sakura after all…_

"I'm fine now, Uchiha-san," she said while her hand released his shoulders, "I can walk by myself." Oddly, Sasuke felt disappointed when her delicate arm found her way out of his shoulder.

"Are you really fine?" he asked in worry, due to the sight of her unbalanced state.

Before she had time to answer, a familiar voice called both of them.

"Sakura-chaaan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's voice made them turn to glance at him.

And that grin made Sasuke sure that it was HIM who asked Hokage to set them in a team.

"Naruto, when will you stop using those rude words?" Sakura asked.

_She called him 'Naruto'…_

"Heheee… I've heard that you two became a team, huh? Also your first mission was a success." Naruto grinned.

_Seems like there will be one more couple. Let's see… that Hyuuga guy hooked up with Tenten, Shikamaru with Temari, and Ino with Chouji. Hum… could the next one be…, _he thought naughtily.

_Well, it's not that I don't like Sakura anymore. But I have to admit that they looked better together._

"That's true. Then why?" Sasuke asked his best friend with wonder.

"We have a little party tonight for your sake. At Nara's house, 1900. Don't forget! Don't be late!" before they had a chance to protest or decline, he already disappeared somewhere out there, which obviously not visible for them right now, leaving a puff of smoke.

She sighed, "It's already 6 p.m., I guess I'll take a shower and go there. Want to go together Uchiha-san?"

…_why didn't she call me 'Sasuke-kun', as if she did years ago?_

"Yes."

"I'll be ready at 06.30."

------------------------------------------------------------

The party was crowded. They were enjoying their time there except Sakura. Actually, her head still throbbed badly, still terribly exhausted. Therefore, during the party, she just supported her head with her right hand and right elbow on the table. She observed that Sasuke was overdose with the sake.

Damn alcohol!

She didn't like alcohol. She treated her own body like she treated the Uchiha Mansion. She didn't even want to go near people who smoke, let alone drinking alcohol.

That's why she liked Kakashi as her teacher.

Because to keep the mask on, Kakashi couldn't possibly smoke.

She sat up quietly. Shikamaru noticed this and said, "It just too late for you guys to go back. Naruto, you got the same room with Hinata. Temari, you're with me. Sakura, you got the same room with Sasuke. Sorry Sakura and Sasuke, not enough rooms in this house. So, you got the small room with Sasuke.

"Fine by me. How about you, Uchiha-san?"

"Yeah… fine… Sakura, take me to the room, please," his voice slurred. Somehow, the husky voice sent vibration down her spine.

"O-kay."

------------------------------------------------------------

After they entered the room, Sakura was too exhausted and had almost no more energy. Especially after brought Sasuke to their room. Sasuke was quite heavy for her, anyway. Her body was limp. All she wanted to do was just sleep.

_Everything will be all right when I get up tomorrow._

Sakura released her hitai-ate and her shoes. Slowly, she took her red waistband off. She also released her red wristbands. She didn't realize the drunken Sasuke observed her. Calmly, she also took her outer most cloth, so just the black tight shirt in her body that melded perfectly to her also perfect body remained. She was too exhausted to realize the lustful gaze her roommate gave.

She was on her way in taking her yukata when two strong arms wrapped around her and she realized they were Sasuke's arms.

"Uchiha-sa—." The rest of the name was cut off with the warm lips silenced her. The owner's daring tongue forced it way to her mouth.

**XXX**

Hang on! Lemon in the next chapter.

Thanks,  
£exy The Thief


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: non-consensual sex.

Those who are bothered with lemon, you can skip the story until the first break (-------). It was okay, you won't lose track of story if you skip it.

**XXX**

**Chapter 5**

Sakura froze at first, shocked by the sudden action of the certain Uchiha. A second later, she struggled. Yet she couldn't push him away. Her body was limp and he was the strong Uchiha after all. His right hand found its way up to Sakura's pink hair. The pink hair curled in his fingers despite the owner's unwillingness of the sudden act.

Sasuke forced his tongue further into her cavity, gagging her. She let out a soft groan, but he paid it no heed. Sakura struggled harder and this time, she successfully pushed Sasuke away. She said breathlessly, "Uchiha-san, you're drunk. Go to sleep. You'll be okay in the morning."

Sasuke didn't answer. Sakura curled his arm against her small shoulder and led him towards his futon.

"…yes, I will. But with you." Before Sakura knew what happened, he already pinned her down to the soft futon. Despite the futon's softness, her already hurts head throbbed badly once more when her head hit it, which made her vision blurring. Her wrists locked with his right hand, and she didn't have any chance to protest, for strong lips already on her own lips, silenced her.

Alcohol abused his mind, he ignored the muffled whimper from Sakura's lips. Instead, his free hand found the way up to her collar and ripped her shirt apart. She struggled harder yet she couldn't free her hands from the iron-like grip. Instead, her wrists began to bleeding and trickled down through Sasuke's fingers and nails.

Sasuke began to wander her pale-delicate neck with his lips. He sucked and licked on her throat continually until it hurt and left blue-greenish blemish on it. Sakura groaned softly of pain, she never stopped struggling from the grip on her wrists, caused more bleeding wounds. Suddenly, the grip loosened.

_What? Why is he…?_

Before she could move, a grip returned to her wrists, but seemed unlike Sasuke, for Sasuke's hands were straddling her hips while he licked and sucked her nipple, made her gasped. Confused, she looked up, looked for who jailed her wrists this time. She saw another Sasuke there. Her brain worked fast.

_Clone? Kage Bunshin? Shit!_

When she realized this, the clone smirked and bent down. He put his lips against Sakura's slightly parted lips, still grasping her fragile wrists, forced his tongue in. Her eyes widened up as she realized two rough tongues played against her body.

After which, she gave in. It was too much to her to take and she didn't have any energy to fight. She closed her eyes, absently moaned to the clone's mouth.

She gasped when she felt a rough hand ripped the clothes remained in her body. She moaned out loud when she felt a finger entered her body. Nevertheless, the clone kissed her harder so it was nothing but a muffled whimper. She cried through the clone's mouth as the second and third entered her delicate body, stretching her. But she didn't cry when he entered his fourth finger inside her. She screamed. A muffled screams, though. But a scream nonetheless.

Her eyes widened when she began to feel pleasure from his ministration. She knew that she shouldn't feel like this. No. Not through this rape. But the forbidden pleasure began to build up more and more. She could sense the intense feeling deep down her abdomen.

She knew that she was totally helpless. In the room with a, no, two strong boys, couldn't do anything with her limp body, couldn't scream for help for the rough mouth of the clone plundering her mouth over and over. In addition, the drunk yet strong boy in his legs fucked her with his skilful fingers, torturing her with those fingers until she came and cried out to the clone's mouth.

He stopped when she finally came. She realized that he didn't do anything else after that despite his twin who didn't stop raping her virginal mouth. She let out a muffled cry when she felt her thighs pushed apart and felt a brand against her entrance. She knew exactly what it was. She then knew that he used the time for stripping.

His abused mind made excitement bloomed up within him when he heard her whimper and moaned over and over. All he wanted to do just screw the gorgeous girl beneath him and made her scream repeatedly.

Then he savagely plunged into her world, making her cried out. He slammed into her fast and hard, making her screamed for each thrust. She struggled wildly once more, but it was futile, for the iron grip trapped her wrists, and her legs locked under his strong hands.

After a long time she didn't cry, the tears began to well up from those beautiful emerald green orbs. She cried silently when the pace increased, yet she couldn't detain the moan when orgasm hit her. A minute later, she screamed for an excruciating pain ran through all her body when he finally reached his orgasm. It burnt. It hurt. The pain was so incredible making her numb of too much pain.

After it finished, her tears didn't stop flowing although no sound was heard in that room. He bit down through her collarbone until it broke and bled, decorating her pale skin with crimson red colour.

The clone suddenly disappeared and left a puff of smoke there. She panted heavily; she thought that she forgot how to breathe. Sasuke bent down and kissed her passionately once more, than he slept over Sakura's broken body, his hands wrapped around her. A minute later, Sakura fell asleep from exhaustion.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes since she felt morning already come. After that, she felt sharp pain stinging through her body from her southern region. It reminded her of what happened last night. She looked down, Sasuke still asleep, his hands still wrapped around her. She tried to ignore a sting in the corner of her eyes.

"Uchiha-san, please wake up…," she said weakly.

Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes. He found himself naked and slept over Sakura's naked body. And… damn, still in her. He abruptly pulled his arms away from her. He couldn't say anything for a while. He got a feeling that Sakura didn't want to meet him face-to-face, her hands protected her most private parts of her body from his view. Without any other word, she quickly moved to take her yukata and wrapped it around her body.

Finally, he found his sound. "Sakura," he gulped when she glanced towards him. "Did I do something to you last night?"

"…yes," she answered quietly.

"W-what? Did I…," he couldn't continue his words up.

"You raped me. You were drunk." She broke eye contact with him. Unable to meet the obsidian black eyes.

"W-why didn't you stop me?" he asked, trying to defend himself, yet couldn't find any excuse.

_Do you think I have any choice?_

"I would if I could. But you didn't stop although I struggle," she still answered his questions. He tried to see her face, failed. But he knew that she detained her tears just from her strangled voice.

"…I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be. Just… don't talk about this anymore, okay?" She mumbled, still refused to see his face.

He looked at her and felt guilty. He could vaguely remember what happened last night. Sakura struggled and protested but he didn't care at all for he continued to screw her. He looked at her bruised wrists. The wound left some red spots on the futon.

_She tried so hard to free herself…_

He moved towards her to touch her right shoulder. When the hand reached her shoulder, she gasped and abruptly moved as far as she could, press herself against the wall. He could see that she trembled slightly, a total opposite from her usual cool composure.

"S-sorry… I'm just…," she stopped. "…afraid," she finished weakly.

_Great, now I scared my own partner._

_By raping her, moreover._

"Sorry," she mumbled. She stared to the ground.

_She apologized to me…_

"I want to take a shower," she moved towards the bathroom.

_It's me that should say sorry to her…_

"Sakura!"

She turned her head to face him.

"Will you… will you tell anyone about this?"

"What for? I don't see how that will make everything better."

"But how about your wrists? People will ask you about that."

"I have red wristbands. They won't know about this."

An image flashed back through his mind. He could remember the sight before he fell asleep.

_She was crying._

------------------------------------------------------------

The water slid down through her abused body. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down. She really wanted to cry again, but knowing that it bring back her virginity. She wanted to blame Sasuke as well, but…

_Forgive him. It is him! Uchiha Sasuke!_

She was even sadder when she remembered that night. The night is in the third place of worst-day-ever-in-her-life. However, not just the fact that she raped that hurt her…

_He did it just because of his uncontrollable lust when he drunk. If he was with other girl or even boy, he must screw her or him off._

The water slid down her abused wrist. Unconsciously, she looked down on it.

_He didn't say my name even once…_

_He didn't see that it was me he raped…_

She let the water wash the blood away from her wrists, neck, and thighs.

_Not that I care much, but… why?_

She raised her head up towards the shower.

_Why does it hurt so much?_

Sakura let the water washed over her face. No one would know if she was crying or not.

On the other hand, Sasuke stared blankly at the blue sky after him. He couldn't deny that he wanted it from the first time he came back to Konohagakure. Sakura was really a beautiful girl.

Nevertheless, he never wanted to hurt her. Not now, not yesterday, not ever. Sakura was just finishing from taking a shower. She stared him and said, "Don't you want to take a shower?"

"…I will," he said.

"Will you go home with me, or you want to go there alone?" Sakura asked.

"With you. There's something I want to ask," Sasuke answered.

"I'm waiting."

Ten minutes later, they were already on their way back to the Uchiha mansion. After some torturing moments of silence, Sasuke finally decided to spoke.

"Are you angry at me?"

"No. I understand why you did that."

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. If there's something I can do, I'll do anything. Favour, request, or anything."

"Really?"

"Have you?"

"Just one. Will you do that?"

"Ok," _As long as you don't ask me to stop to come after my brother_.

"Stop drinking alcohol, okay?" She quirked up a smile. Hollow, but a smile.

"O… okay. I will. I promise," Sasuke answered, albeit confused.

"Keep your words."

------------------------------------------------------------

Their mission this time was harder than before. In this S-class mission, they faced more than 30 strong guys. They fought with their best techniques to defeat those people. Sakura didn't even get a chance to close her eyes. Sasuke used his sharingan seriously and used his katana, while Sakura used her great genjutsu and her insane power in taijutsu in purpose to defeat their enemies.

_Two opponents came from the left and one came from behind._

Sasuke counted the value of his enemies. He accurately hit them all with his kunai and shuriken. Suddenly, one more enemy came from behind. He glanced towards the enemy. The enemy's katana aimed for his heart.

_Damn! I couldn't handle this. Not enough time to dodge._

He raised his hands and closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself for a blow that never came. Instead, the blow replaced with crimson-red blood spattered to the ground, trees, and some to his face.

When he opened his eyes, his sharingan caught a glimpse of beautiful pink locks in front of him.

He saw Sakura in front of him. Her right shoulder was covered with blood; she deflected the katana with her own body in purpose to protect him.

**XXX**

Err… did I do good?

Thanks,  
£exy The Thief


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: blood, and lots of sadism.

Standard Disclaimer Apply.

**XXX**

**Chapter 6**

_Sakura…_

Sakura quickly kicked the person's face, hard. The strike caused the enemy to lose his consciousness, although the enemy's wound was nothing compared to Sakura's deep wound. Sakura glanced towards him, and for a brief second, her eyes filled with relief. A relief that she could still see him alive.

"Don't freeze in place! We still have mission to do! No time for relax." Sakura's voice snapped him from the shock.

"Okay." He quickly formed the 'Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu' seal to blow the enemies away. She already jumped to the next place to face her enemies. She crushed the ground with her fist, causing an extremely large hole made the enemies fell to the hole, and she quickly covered the ground with the crushed land, jailed them there.

The forest was filled with a fierce fight between the shinobis now. Loud banging and slamming voices could be heard repeatedly. The voice of broken bones, followed by a broken shriek are no stranger anymore.

After they won the battle, Sasuke immediately searched his female companion. She was leaning on a huge tree. Blood streamed her pretty, pretty face. Her breaths were laboured as she found herself in a breathing difficulty.

The wound she got when protecting him had made her movements slower.

When she saw him, she simply pulled him down, forced him to sit down on the ground, then carefully healing his wounds.

She broke the silence between them. "Is it already finished? Does the stolen scroll from Konohagakure already in your hand?"

"Yes." _Why did you talk about the mission and ignore about your wounds?_

"Fine, then. Bring that back to Konoha."

"Alright. I'll bring you. Here." He offered his back.

"No, no need to. Leave me alone here."

"W-what? You could die if one of them already awake."

"I don't care." Somehow, he knew it was the truth. Always…

"The village needs you!"

"Listen. The village needs weapons. I'm one of those weapons. I know myself that I hardly survive now. The village doesn't need a broken weapon."

"So what am I suppose to do."

"…I don't know. Perhaps you can kill me… or simply leave me alone here to be killed."

The cursed seal reacted with the word 'kill' and blood in front of him. He tried his best to calm it down, but couldn't. In the next second, he heard the voice from his body, but not his. It could never be his.

"You're right." His body stabbed a kunai to her delicate arm.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, I'm worried that Sasuke and Sakura can't handle the enemy with just two of them. I want you to be back up of their team. I've heard the enemies are strong and in the big amount." Tsunade called Naruto in the afternoon because she had uncomfortable feeling about those two. She loved this village, including them. She was worrying her loyal apprentice.

No, she was more than that. She was her daughter. Ever since her parents dead, she was her daughter.

Naruto nodded and teased her. "It's not like you to worrying people this much, baba." His tone was playful and teasing.

"Shut up, brat. Do you want to be the back up or not?" Tsunade snapped a little.

"Okay, baba." He quickly jumped outward and run towards the forest.

Oddly, Naruto felt uncomfortable feeling about them. He raised his pace.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Heh… as expected._

She smiled bitterly when the kunai broke her soft flesh, splattering blood on the ground. She didn't realize that the cursed seal already took control of his body.

_He really hates me…_

"Why didn't you just stab it through my heart? That would end this quickly."

"Then answer me. Why do you want to die so much?"

"Because all of the pain and suffer will disappear when I die," she answered plainly. His sharingan blazed dangerously.

"Ahh, so that's the reason." He raised his katana up. The katana glowed brightly against the sunlight, glinting with malicious red shade of her blood. "I'll make you feel the pain and suffering which you will bring until you're in the hell!" His tone was harsh. With those words only, she felt an incredible pain in her heart that had nothing to do with her external wounds.

"So…," his tone was playful, "I want to take this a little longer." The katana stabbed painfully in her back.

_I already die once. I only need to die once more._

Sasuke stabbed his katana trough her waist. Sakura squinted her eyes as the distinct pain stinging throughout her body.

_I've been living to see him…_

Blood flowed furiously from her body when he pulled his katana. He chuckled in with a sick satisfaction of seeing blood.

_Also dying to see him…_

"It's a joy to see you die in my hand, you know?"

_...but it shouldn't be like this._

The torture continued until almost no part of her body didn't bleed. Although the pain in her body was beyond comparison to the pain in her heart. He grabbed her hair painfully and forced her to look at him.

The pain in her heart became double while looking at his face, but the vision was never clear enough to see the curse seal wrapped against her right face like some kind of diseases. Seemed like forced to face that he who hurt her more painful rather than closed her eyes just to feel the pain surging through her body.

"You didn't even gasp from the pain. I admit you're good." No emotion between his voices. "I'll end it in a minute." He grasped her neck in such a tight grip.

The pain became triple.

"Want to say something before dying?"

She whispered, "Yes." She smiled slightly, "thank you…," she closed her eyes shut, "forgive me…"

_Sasuke…_

Hearing this, somehow, Sasuke began to control his mind and body. His eyes widened up, and the cursed seal calmed down. Slowly, he released his grip from her neck. He almost couldn't hear Naruto's voice which yelled at him. Naruto screamed, looked Sakura in such condition. Sasuke wanted to scream too, but something made him forgot how to let out a voice.

"Get away, teme! Don't hurt her anymore."

Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the unmistakable voice of the blonde. "No, Naruto… You were mistaken. He didn't try to kill me…," she said weakly.

"What? So why did he grasp your neck?"

"After fighting, I was already like this. He was just checking my pulse." That was her last word before she collapsed yet she still could hear Naruto's voice.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! Damn, don't die!" Naruto yelled furiously at her.

She wasn't dead yet. Her eyes were closed, but not her ears, not her heart.

"Sakura! We need you here. Everybody loves you. Don't die!"

_Of course I want to live Naruto, if all you said is true…_

"Sakura!"

_If **he** doesn't hate me…_

"Sakura, please. Please keep awake!"

_If he wants my presence, my existence… at least can receive it..._

"Shit!" Naruto ripped his shirt a little and covered Sakura's wound with it.

_If he doesn't want me to die…_

"Teme! Help me!" Sasuke could just see the reality before his eyes in shock.

…_of course I want to live._

After her last thought, she plunged into the world of darkness and coldness. Naruto felt her body battered in his hand. Naruto panicked and slung her over his back to bring her back to Konoha.

"Teme! Let's go back to bring her back. She needs to go to hospital!"

Sasuke wanted to help. And yet, he found himself couldn't move a bit. He forced himself to think as Naruto did. How to help Sakura, will she survive, and so on. But that's impossible, for only one thing filled his brain now.

Sakura.

Sakura protected him without second thought.

Sakura protected him with her own body even she knew the risk.

_Now Sakura was dying because of his own hands._

**XXX**

Err… did anyone cry? If you did, tell me.

Thanks,  
£exy The Thief


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer Apply

**XXX**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto waited in front of the Tsunade's room. As Tsunade exited her room, Naruto rushed to her impatiently.

"How is she, Baba? Can she survive, can she? Baba! Answer me!" Naruto asked eagerly. There was no pause in his words.

"I don't know, Naruto," she stared back at him sadly, "I've already tried my best. She hasn't died yet, but I'm not sure whether she will or won't."

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. "But—but, Baba! You're the best medical ninja in this village! You're the goddamn HOKAGE! Can't you save her?"

Tsunade just sighed and said, "Just pray for her, okay?" She ran her hand to his hair and combed it through her fingers with care.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold, dark, with the very thick emptiness. Sakura walked with no direction. She didn't care. Her body felt numb, she stared blankly into the darkness. While walking, the question popped into her head.

_Is this hell?_

She just walked and walked. Oddly, she felt so empty, so lonely. A lost feeling that couldn't be compared to anything was bombarding her senses. Until finally she saw a darker shade or darkness. She walked towards the shadow, silently asking if it was the god of death or not.

It seemed that her guess wasn't true. Who fetched her now wasn't like a devil in books, nor an angel. She found a big mirror in front of her. She saw herself and stared at her twin for a long time.

She wasn't even bothered to ask anything. She didn't care what was awaiting for her now. Whether it was hell or it was heaven. Whether it was horrible pain and torture, the incredible heat from the flame of hell, a place that didn't recognize daylight or laughter, or smiles and joys, in a world where sadness was unknown.

Suddenly, the reflection talked to her, "Do you want to die?"

"…maybe. I don't care."

"If you have a chance to live, which one would you choose?" the reflection asked, "Life… or death?

"…You talk to me about that choice like you want me to choose between chocolate or vanilla flavour. Well, it's up to you. I don't care, though. Death would be preferable for me."

Silence.

Sakura spoke again, explaining, yet somehow she knew that explanation was no need in this conversation. "No one wants my existence. No one care. No one will shed tears."

"Do you mean it?"

"Well, yes. Maybe some people will be sad, but I'm sure they will recover immediately."

"Ah… maybe that's true. But in your heart… maybe you want to live for one person?"

_Sasuke…_

"No." She answered a little too quickly for her own sense.

"It's useless to lie." The reflection smirked.

"_I hate you. It's a joy seeing you dying in my hands."_

"That's the truth."

"Don't you want to see _him_ again?"

"…"

_To be honest, I would be glad if I could see him…_

"Don't lie to yourself, Sakura."

_...even just one more second…_

"You know the truth, right? Of course I want to see him again… but…" she stared downwards.

"Then I know your answer. You still want to live."

Before Sakura had a chance to protest, her body was dragged away mercilessly from that darkness. A second later, she felt pain stinging through all of her body.

_Am I still alive? Why? Why?_

…

_Why?_

She winced slightly of the pain and cracked her eyes open. The first thing she saw was her master's golden eyes. Quickly, she passed out again. Her last thought was…

_I don't want to go back here…. He doesn't want me to…_

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke trained to forget all about Sakura. Nevertheless, it was futile, for Sakura's voice echoed in his mind.

"_Thank you Uchiha-san, forgive me…"_

_What was she sorry for?_

_I tried to kill her. Why did she say 'thank you'? For ending her pain? For killing her? For being with her?_

Sasuke concentrated all of his chakra to his hands. His trump card, Chidori. He aimed for the big rock in front of him, made a big hole in it. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" It was Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino." He replied flatly.

"What are you doing? Aren't you worried about Sakura?"

_Not Sakura again…_

"I don't care."

The slightest pain moved across her face. "Oh," she bluntly replied, "I've hear she's already okay. Just wait for two or three days."

"Hn." _Praise the Lord._

Sasuke remembered the old Sakura. She was weak, always needed help from the other team-mates. This Sakura has changed a lot. That time, she was the one who saved him. But he didn't even say thank you, instead, he tried to kill her. He felt a pang of guilt, but ignored it.

_Why must I think about her?_

_I have something more important to do…_

_Revenge to aniki and…_

He looked up to Ino. She had become a beautiful and sexy woman. Her blond hair shined brightly like sun. All of sudden, an idea slashed across his mind.

"Ino," he said, "may I ask you a question?"

------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't believe all of the things you said." Tsunade sat beside Sakura's bed, just finished from the interrogation. "That's impossible your opponent made such wounds to you, while you were succeeding the mission. That does not make sense for me. If I were your opponent, I would cut you dead."

"Sasuke did it before the opponent had a chance to."

"That was making sense, but that was too perfect for a coincidence."

_Of course, I cannot tell her what actually happened in the forest._

"I thought so. But I told you the truth." She lied.

"Okay," Tsunade sighed. "Naruto wanted so badly to meet you. But I think you should rest and…"

"Let him meet me," Sakura cut off Tsunade's words.

"Okay, but just for fifteen minutes." _Just give up to her._

Naruto impatiently plunged into her room. An utter feeling of relief painted his brilliant blue-sky eyes. He hugged her so tightly that she could hardly breathe.

"Naruto…" her voice snapped him from trance, "…it hurts…"

"Ahh… sorry, Sakura! But I'm really, truly glad you're okay." He released his hold.

_Not everyone will be glad, Naruto._

"I'm sure Sasuke will feel so." Naruto said cheerfully. He was unaware of a slight sadness in her beautiful emerald-green orbs.

_It's a shame he won't._

"I will tell him as fast as I can. Just wait. He'll die of happiness."

"…I don't think so, Naruto. Was he waiting for me to awake?"

The happiness in Naruto's face evaporated ever-so-quickly. "…no."

Sakura smiled teasingly. _See?_

------------------------------------------------------------

A day later at the same time, Sakura was reading a book while sitting on her bed. All of sudden, her room's door cracked open. She raised her head slightly to meet the familiar raven hair and black intense eyes.

"Come in, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke came in and placed himself on a chair beside Sakura's bed. After that, the thick silence bombarded the room. He didn't seem to know what it was that he wanted to say. Sakura was the one who broke the silence.

"It's a pity you didn't make it. Try another time, Uchiha-san. Maybe you'll have a chance in the next mission"

Sasuke stared at her defiant emerald-green eyes. "Did you intend to die that much?"

"Wasn't it you who wanted it so much?"

"I'm not here to start a war, Sakura. I want to tell you something."

"Neither have I wanted to. What did you want to tell me?"

Sasuke silenced for a while. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling to tell Sakura this one. He closed his eyes.

"_Ino, may I ask you a favour?"_

"_Sure! Of course! Definitely! What?" She asked with high curiosity in her voice. That was a miracle Sasuke wanted her help. She would do anything for him. Although Ino already stopped following Sasuke like a love idiot, in her heart she still hoped that one day, Sasuke would like her._

"_Do you want to marry me? At least in these days become my fiancée?" Ino always liked Sasuke. That was the main point. There was almost no way she would decline this one._

_Ino seemed surprised by the question, yet she answered._

"_I don't see any reason to refuse." She smiled happily. That time, all about Sakura flew out from her head._

Sasuke dragged himself back to the reality he was in.

"Sakura," he inhaled deeply and open his eyes; staring straight at the jade-coloured eyes. He already prepared for anything what would happen.

"I will marry Ino."

**XXX**

Ino? Whadda heck? (Yeah, I thought so, but it's not like I have any choice. Besides, I don't hate Ino that much)

Thanks,  
£exy The Thief


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer Apply.

**XXX**

**Chapter 8**

_Marry Ino?_

"Oh, wow!" Sakura couldn't say anything else. A moment later, she continued. "I didn't know anything concerning you in a special relationship with her. She never said a word about it to me." She was proud how calm her voice heard. Even though she knew exactly that those four words had crushed her heart into pieces and dust.

Sasuke was a bit surprised how Sakura could react and accept this news so easily. "That's nice, then. When will the wedding ceremony be held?"

"Ah… we haven't decided back then. And we don't go so far in these days. Just an engagement party will be held next week. Not really a wedding ceremony."

"Next week?" He nodded. "You mean, seven days?" He nodded, again. "From now?" Once more, he nodded.

_How many days did I fall unconscious?_

"W-well, I see… So tell me, then. How romantic did you propose to her?" She looked so curious. "With the candles all around in a night full of stars?" she grinned teasingly.

He wondered. He didn't remember he hit her head at that time. "That's not like you to ask so many questions." _The old Sakura appeared?_

"Oh, okay if that was disturbing you. I just wondering…" she paused a bit, "She's my best friend. It's not like her to hide something from me."

"Ah… I see."

"Was that all you wanted to tell me about?"

"Yes."

"Uchiha-san," her facial expression changed, as she remembered something. "You didn't ask her to marry you just because you wanted to build back your clan, right?"

His face changed slightly, but then he still answered. "No." _How could she know everything in my mind?_

"That's fine, then. If you are just taking advantage of her feelings towards you…" Her face completely change—no trace of the kindness which she had shown a while ago—replaced with her eyes glaring at him dangerously, "I will kill you."

"I promise I'm not," he lied. When he said the word, he shifted from the chair and walked towards the door.

"Uchiha-san…" _Don't leave…_

He glanced back at her; staring straight into the jade coloured eyes. Instead of saying what she wanted to say, she smiled cheerfully and said, "Congratulation."

After Sasuke left, Sakura's eyes never left the door. Her face was emotionless, yet sadness and loneliness could be written in her beautiful green eyes. As if she had to let someone precious for her gone. Forever.

------------------------------------------------------------

'Seemed like everyone wanted to tell me this one,' Sakura thought as she allowed Ino to enter her room about an hour after Sasuke left. She seemed nervous, Sakura noticed.

"Sakura… This is hard to tell you, but I must…"

"…tell me about your engagement with Sasuke? That's nice. Why should I mind?"

Ino seemed surprised. "You… you already know?"

"Of course. Your boyfriend just quit from here about an hour ago. He already told me about that."

"Don't you mind about this? I mean… after all these years you've liked him… or loved him…"

_Why must it be her? Why my best friend?_

"I don't mind at all." Sakura lied. "Congratulation."

------------------------------------------------------------

_Until when must I run away?_

Sakura practiced with kunai in the middle of the forest. She threw one kunai, and threw another to deflect it back to her hand, while she threw another to deflect the one that deflect the first, and so on. She moved with an unbelievable speed, as if trying to run away from something. Suddenly, she heard someone call her.

"Sakura-chaaan!"

_Naruto?_

While glancing at him, she threw one more kunai that made all of the thrown kunai bounce back into her slender hand flawlessly.

"What, Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan… Do you know…? Sasuke… and also Ino…" He hardly could say words between his laboured breaths.

"Naruto, calm down. Take your breath well, okay? Then tell me what you wanted to say."

Naruto took a breath deeply, and then said, "Sakura, do you know…"

"About the engagement between Sasuke and Ino? Yes, I know." _Again? Gods… This starts to be annoying._

"Ah… Sakura-chan, is that okay with you?"

"Why not?" _This question again…_

"No… I just thought that you might still be in love with Sasuke."

She sighed. _Why does everyone think like this? _"Even if I am, Naruto. I have no right to stop them."

Naruto looked at Sakura sadly. "Does it hurt, Sakura-chan?"

"No." She answered truthfully.

"Don't lie to me. You can tell me everything."

"I'm not lying, really. Sorry, but can you leave me alone? I want to practice again."

"Oh… okay." _Why does she prefer to feel the sadness alone? I know if she shared her pain with someone, it won't make a difference. But it can lessen the pain. At least, it could make her feel better._

With a look of distrust, Naruto left him.

After Naruto left, Sakura started to throw her kunai again.

_That doesn't hurt me at all, Naruto. Too much pain already, so I cannot feel hurt again… It makes me numb…_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-teme!"

"What, Naruto?" Sasuke had just finished from taking a shower. He had just gone out to train again. In these days, they didn't get any mission to do. So he just trained and spent his time with Ino. At least they would seem like a couple.

"Just coming to ask you. Are you serious with Ino? Without thinking about Sakura, what's her feelings, and else. Don't you like her? Don't you _love _her?" They talked while walking towards the forest.

_Love? I don't believe in love since my brother betrayed me._

_He said he loved me._

_He had lied to me._

_Everything… everything was simply a big fat lie._

_Love is a lie. An illusion._

"I don't love her, Naruto. Especially, I am the one who told her about this. I had already asked her, and she said she didn't mind at all."

"Geez, Sasuke," Naruto seemed a little bit angry, "don't you know that she's very skilful about hiding her feelings?"

"She's not… I remember the time when we're still genin." His voice sounded bored.

"That was a long long long time agooo, teme!"

"So what? I don't see how that's any of my business." They were already in the forest. Sasuke began to pick his weapons out.

"Teme, couldn't you see her face, she could hardly breathe! Couldn't you see it in her eyes, she could hardly smile! You really don't care about her?"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH TALKING ABOUT SAKURA, DOBE!" Sasuke lost his temperament. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL! I HATE HER!" Sasuke pointed his index finger to Naruto, "IF YOU DIDN'T COME THAT FAST AT THAT TIME, SHE WOULD'VE ALREADY DIED BY MY HANDS NOW! YOU…!" He stopped for a moment, breathless from both shouting and yelling.

Naruto was shocked at Sasuke's words, speechless. "I HATE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD! I'D PREFER A DATE WITH MY BROTHER RATHER THAN SEEING HER IN THIS WORLD, THE SAME WORLD AS I AM. IF I COULD WISH ANYTHING IN THE WORLD, I WOULD WISH FOR HER DEATH WITH MOST UNBEARABLE PAIN AND SUFFERING! I LOATHE THAT FUCKING ANNOYING PINK BITCH!

Sasuke panted, Naruto was too shocked to say anything. He remembered that Sakura said Sasuke didn't try to kill her. Was that just a lie, an ill lie that Sakura made to protect this bastard? That was until they were shocked by a female's voice.

"Yes, yes. I understand. But can you not disturb my practice? You didn't have to make an announcement to the village about this." A familiar feminine voice came from behind. It was half-bored, half-concerned.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto seemed so surprised by her presence. "What are you doing here?"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Shizune, come here." Tsunade called Shizune.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I've already heard the news."

"A member of Akatsuki organization wanted to come here, huh? I don't know what the purpose is. But all of them are extremely dangerous. I have bad feelings about this."

"Leave it to Sasuke and Sakura. I'm sure they can handle them. They're the strongest team here."

"…I think you're right."

------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura!_

"I'm practicing, sweetheart. I get up not as late as you get up. It looks like I heard your voice, Uchiha-san. I couldn't hear it clearly; you must raise your voice up. Maybe one or two people in the fifty kilometres radius couldn't hear you clearly." Sakura teased him. Her voice was joking. Yet they doubted that she was as fine as she appeared.

Sasuke blushed slightly, yet a second later, he was back to his cool composure. He observed the girl in front of him now. Her face was emotionless, and no change in her temperament.

"I was just joking. I could hear you clearly." While saying those word, she turned her back to him and back to her practice place. Naruto saw a paper fall from Sakura's waistband.

"Sakura-chan, you dropped something." Naruto said. Sasuke pick the paper up and saw it. The paper actually was a photo.

"Ah, thank you." Sakura took the photo from Sasuke.

"You still bring that with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I am. Why not?"

"Ah… I'm just curious do those people mean to you."

"They are my precious ones. The ones I love most in the world."

"Sakura!" Sasuke called her before she left them.

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me? I mean… now, after I shouted like that…" _Must I spell the word bh up?_

"No."

"Then… do you love me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Sasuke blushed slightly yet visibly. Sakura noticed this, though.

She decided to straighten the problem. "I love the village. You're one of them. You're my team-mate. Why should I hate you? That will only crush the teamwork. I don't want you to hate me, but I don't have any ability to change other's feelings. If you keep your feelings towards me in your heart, don't mix them with our mission."

"I still love you, though…" She trailed off audibly.

_Oh… That 'love'… Just 'love' as a friend, as a team-mate._

"Even though I called you…" He gulped, carefully avoiding saying the word. "You still 'love' me? Why?"

_I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't mean it. That clumsy idiot bothered me too much._

"Because I know you."

"?" _Meaning?_

"Because I don't want to be like you. Crushed with hatred. Live with suffering. Rather than those suffering, I prefer to live with love."

Sasuke couldn't argue with that. _Am I living with it? Crushed with it?_

"Hey, your engagement party will be celebrated in just three days, right? Why don't you spend your time with Ino instead of practicing?" Sakura's smile was teasing.

"She's right, Sasuke. Maybe I should make poetry for you. Then you could read it in front of Ino. You don't have any sense of art, right?" Naruto giggled evilly. "Ino, my love!" Naruto said it dramatically. He was on his knees, his hands grasped his chest, and his eyes squinted shut. A rose was suddenly at his grip out of nowhere.

Sakura just giggled softly when Sasuke punched his best friend as hard as he could. Naruto groaned and hit Sasuke back.

Silently, she went back to her practice spot. Unnoticed by either. Still smiling although now the pain showed clearly from her face, she said quietly, "If you're here with me, what would you say? Mom… Dad…"

She raised her face and stared at the brilliant blue sky of Konohagakure. Somehow, she felt that it was the last time she could look at the same sky again.

Even though she could…

It wouldn't be the same again.

It could never be.

**XXX**

Thanks,  
£exy The Thief


	9. Chapter 9

Near the climax, girls… Stay calm.

Standard Disclaimer Apply.

**XXX**

**Chapter 9**

_You live with hatred. Your life crushed because of your ambition. I don't want to be like you. Even if you hate me, I still love you. As a friend, as a team-mate, I mean. If we both hate each other, it will be the end of our teamwork, and an end to the village._

_This village is my mother now. The sky is my father. All of the plants and animals here are my friends. So why should I be sad? I have everything. This village is all that I have. This village is 'everything' to me._

_But these days, I doubt my own feelings._

_Having you beside me as a team-mate is an incredible gift. For I guess that you may not return. Just like the others, leaving me alone. At least, the emptiness in my heart filled with something comfortable. Something… warm. The warmth I never felt in these seven years. Especially after my parents' death… I felt so alone… so empty. Wherever I walked, just the world full of empty darkness waited for me._

_And you're there. Beside me. Just like a 'miracle'. Just like a 'sun' that warming my world; filled the darkness with golden rays. That's why I said 'thank you'. Because when you tried to kill me, I already felt the comfortable warmth. And then die, even with pain and suffers, but the unknown warmth still remained. Just to 'die' brings peace and joy. Hugging death with happiness._

_Although you were never beside me when I needed you. But knowing you are in the world was enough to make me comfortable. To make me survive. I don't know why, but… just being near you… my heart is full of strange and sweet warmth._

_And suddenly the 'miracle' turned into 'nightmare'._

_Yes, I thought that was a nightmare. Just a nightmare that I would wake up from soon._

_Only not._

_When I heard you would come, I had already warned myself. You are nothing but a man. Yet I couldn't deny that I missed you._

_Just reaching to 'touch' you. Just to remember how you have made me 'feel'. Just to know you are here with me. But my fear engulfs me now. The things I most fear would come true._

_I became a fool of love again. This is not like me. I've already killed my previous personality. And when I realized this feeling…_

…_you hate me. Just like other people hate me. Loathe me when I already love you more than I want to. When I could have prefer you than the world. That's just… more than enough for me to bear._

_Even though I already said 'sorry'…_

_You left me. Taking the most important person away from my side. My best friend._

_You left again. Just like everyone left me. Left me all alone. I want to run away, but don't know where to go. Do you really need to grind my heart to dust and burn it to ashes?_

_Maybe you really need it. But… everything makes you happy is enough to make me also happy. Even the price that I must earn was my own soul._

_Oh well, it's only my soul. My little, dirty, unnoticed soul that wouldn't be good enough to make this world little bit brighter._

_I couldn't even make my own face little bit brighter, so how I could make you feel better?_

_Maybe that's why you left. But you cruelly left when I was already starting to believe in 'hope'. I didn't hope we would become lovers… Not that I hope that far of our relationship… I just want to be with you… near you... or maybe just being your friend. But… why can't I?_

_But this time, I don't want to be like when you left Konoha. I don't want to cry like useless trash like those days. I don't want to fight day and night, because it's bad enough you're gone. At least you aren't leaving in silence. Like you were intending to seven years ago. _

_But… now I'm trapped deeper than before. Trapped in a moment full of darkness and emptiness. Jailed in a world of loneliness and pain. In the embrace of suffer and god of death. In the prison of my mind…_

_So cold… So lonely… _

_I learn to be lonely. Learn to search a way in darkness… But I can't find it._

_Will I ever be free from this trap? Will anyone give me just a little warmth? At least make me numb. I'm not asking anyone to heal this pain. I just want to forget it for a while…_

…_because this pain is incurable…_

------------------------------------------------------------

The engagement party was crowded.

Sakura came to the engagement party between her two friends. She came late, yes. Before the party, she must meet Tsunade about the mission.

"_A member of Akatsuki organization will come here?"_

"_Yes. No doubt about it."_

"_And I have to face one of them alone?"_

"_What do you mean by 'alone'? Sasuke will fight with you."_

"_Geez, Tsunade-sama, he needs a holiday for his honeymoon." The younger maiden replied, her voice and face was slightly annoyed._

"_Oops, I forgot."_

"_Okay. Leave it to me. I will do the mission alone."_

"_Is that okay with you?"_

"_I have already given my life to this village. I will do anything for this village."_

"_Even though this mission will cost you your life? Are you risking your life just for this mission?"_

"_I bet my life for this village, Tsunade-sama. This village is everything I have in the world. Ah, Tsunade-sama." Suddenly she remembered something._

"_What?"_

"_Don't tell Sasuke exactly about this mission. His brother is a member of Akatsuki too… I don't want to crush their happiness with this kind of mission."_

_After a silence for a long time, Tsunade nodded._

"Sakura-chan!" A familiar male voice snapped her out from her ocean of thoughts.

"Ah… Naruto…"

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"Hey, one of them is my best friend, while the other is my team-mate. It would be very impolite if I didn't come." Sakura smiled happily, although it was a fake. "They look gorgeous, don't they?"

"Not as gorgeous as you." Truth to be told, she indeed looked stunning. She wore a long pink-white kimono with cherry blossom petals as the pattern. She had put her hair into a whimsical bun, and decorated it with traditional Japanese hair accessories.

"Naruto…" Sakura smiled and shook her head. "You don't have to entertain me."

"Heh…" Naruto blushed. He didn't know that Sakura could read his mind so easily. He wanted to entertain her because he thought her heart must be in chaos. Suddenly, he realized something.

"Sakura-chan, you look thinner."

"I take that as praise." She then realized that she had no intent of eating after she heard the engagement between her two friends. Maybe it was just once little amount of food a day.

"I want to give them a gift." Naruto let Sakura go with the sad stare.

She quickly walked towards Sasuke and Ino. She gave the gift and said 'congratulation' for the second time to both of them while smiling happily. For some reason, Ino was not so sure about this engagement party. She already observed Sasuke during the party. It was as if he wasn't there in the moment, his eyes never left Sakura's figure.

Truth to be told, he was stunned, actually. By the pink-haired beauty who approached him while holding a gift.

…_Why can't she just dressed in potato sack?_

On the other hand, Sakura tried her best to bear the thick pain in her heart.

_I said myself…_

"Bye! I'm already starving. I want to eat!"

Yet afterwards, she didn't touch any food after that.

_He was nothing but a man…_

No one would guess that it was the last time they could see her smile again.

------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, the nightmare haunted her once again. And as usual, she walked around the village, her mother. And back to that place… only this time, Sasuke wasn't the only one there.

But he's with Ino. When she raised her gaze off the ground because of small noises, she saw them kiss. Passionately.

"Ino…" Sasuke murmured between their kiss. Her stomach flipped over. She couldn't move for seconds.

_He said her name…_

She had to be blind and deaf and stupid not to find the state sending her to an emotional wreck.

Ino abruptly pulled back from Sasuke, as she felt a third presence.

"Ah… sorry for disturbing you two. I'll go."

Ino's face turned bright red of embarrassment being caught kissing with someone. Sasuke glared angrily to cover his shame.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was harsh. Yet he didn't intend it to come out like that.

"Usual." Her face was blank.

"You are here in such a night. You want to disturb us? What are you thinking?"

_What am I thinking?_

"Everything and nothing." She answered blankly. Sasuke didn't understand. Neither did her.

She walked towards the forest alone. Her face was blank yet in her eyes all of the sadness of the world. But he didn't see those pleading eyes which were threatening and adoring. Instead, he turned back to Ino.

He mumbled something. For her, it sounded like 'bitch'.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you want to do this mission alone?" Naruto asked with utter worry. Sasuke stood beside him. They were already in front of the forest.

"Tsunade-sama already asked me that question, and _yes_, I want to do this alone."

"You don't need me?" Sasuke asked.

"As I could remember, I always have bad luck when I do a mission with you." Sasuke shrugged, but still argued.

"Godaime-sama didn't tell me exactly about this mission. But I heard this mission is very dangerous. And maybe risk your life!"

"And you must share your days with Ino, Uchiha-san. You shouldn't be here. Since when do you care anyway?"

"If I could do the mission with you, I would, Sakura-chan. But I got my own mission to do." Naruto said weakly.

"Naruto, I'm not a little helpless kitten who needs you to escape from a lion…."

"At least tell me one thing that makes sure you will be back here _alive._" Sasuke said. Sakura looked hesitant, but she stepped forward and whispered something in Sasuke's ear.

When she pulled back, she said, "I will come back to take the answer. I promise."

Sasuke's eyes were blank, unreadable. But somehow, they looked horrible. Naruto let Sakura jumped into the forest alone.

She jumped between the trees, until she found a man with familiar raven hair and infamous red-blood Sharingan staring at her. In a split of second, she was confused.

_Sasuke?_

But a second later, she recognized the man.

_Uchiha Itachi!_

**XXX**

Yeah, cliffhanger again. But at least you don't have to WAIT, right?

Thanks,  
£exy The Thief


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer Apply.

**XXX**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto kept asking Sasuke to tell him what _exactly_ the promise was.

"What was her question?" Naruto shook his shoulder to force him to speak up.

"None of your business." Sasuke kept his stubbornness while walking towards the forest yet in the opposite direction with Sakura's mission.

"Why was she so sure that she will be back alive?"

Sasuke sighed. Alright, he could answer this one. "Because she will come back to take the answer."

"What answer?"

"Answer of her question."

"What's her question?" _That question again?_

"I had already answered that."

"Ahh… teme!" Disappointment was clearly shown in his face.

"Whatever." Sasuke kept still.

"Shit! This is the time I must do the mission. Tell me when I'm back."

"_Shouldn't you be with Ino?"_

Sasuke walked back to the forest after Naruto went to do his own mission. He didn't want to see Ino now. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to be alone now. Sakura's question echoed in his mind.

_What's the answer of that question? I don't even know if I feel that way towards her. How will I answer the question?_

He decided to train. It would work better to think. He began to pick up his katana. Suddenly, a female form walked towards him.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino inhaled deeply, "I wanted to ask you something."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Uchiha Itachi, huh?" She stared straight into his eyes although she knew that was dangerous. In an instant Kakashi's voice resounded in her ears.

"_It's very important not to stare at Sharingan user's eyes. If you are trapped in Mangekyou Sharingan, there's no way you can break the genjutsu."_

"Seems like you know me."

"Everyone from Konohagakure would recognize you after looking at your eyes. And you're so alike with Sasuke."_ Why must I meet these eyes everywhere?_

"Ah, my dear little brother." His face didn't change a bit. "What is the relationship between you two? Lovers?"

"No, he already has a fiancée."

"Wow. I didn't expect you to have already gone that far. Your death will be a hard slap for his face."

"No, Uchiha-san. It was the opposite that matters, actually. He'll be amused of my death." Her face went a bit sad, yet it came back to the cool composure a second later. "In addition, I'm not his fiancée. His fiancée is my best friend."

"You lied. You want to hide that from me? Your face changed when we talked about him. You can't fool my eyes." Sakura shrugged.

"Whatever. My purpose of being here is not answering your foolish questions. I won't let you destroy my village." Her voice was even. As icy as the winter rain.

She closed her eyes. A second later, their blood spattered on the ground. Neither of them was in the same position as before.

"You're better than I expected. No doubt Hokage-sama sent you here. But I'm surprised you came alone."

"Sasuke must spend his time with his fiancée." _Shit! He's really strong. _Her wound was deeper than she thought it was. She was letting herself to take the wound in purpose to him, since his arms were much longer than hers, she must take that risk.

"So you didn't lie."

"No, Uchiha-san. Why should I lie?"

"What's your name?"

Sakura paused. She had to make this conversation as long as possible while gaining her strength for the next attack. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"I think I've heard your name from my brother, Sakura-san."

She exhaled sharply. "Don't try that trick to me. If you heard from your _beloved _brother that I'm annoying because I followed him everywhere, that's just a stupid, silly childhood crush."

"_What's with that 'Stupid and silly childhood crush'? Don't lie to yourself, Sakura."_

…_I didn't lie._

"_What's your reason to lie to yourself? Why can't you be more honest to your feelings?"_

_Whatever. Just shut up or I could be killed._

"_Aren't you being eager to be killed? You said it yourself in your mind. Over… and over… and over."_

…_shut up._

Sakura tried to concentrate her chakra to heal herself. But she stopped in the middle way.

_If I do that, my chakra will be empty before this fight is finished._

Sakura concentrated her chakra to her hand. Itachi seemed to notice this, for he reacted by making a genjutsu. Her world swirled for a moment. She saw thick mist all around her. As soon as she realized the genjutsu, she bit her lips until it was bleeding. A second later, she realized that Itachi was already in front of her, ready to stab his katana aimed at her heart.

Sakura blinked. For a moment, she thought she sees Sasuke.

_Why couldn't he get out of my head even in this dangerous state?_

She quickly deflected his katana with her kunai. The kunai broke slightly when it came in contact with his katana. She took a step backward.

"Heh. You're such a great fighter."

She threw the broken kunai away. It had served its purpose.

"_Listen. The village doesn't need a broken kunai. Not now, not ever."_

_Is the broken kunai me? Maybe I'll die in this fight. But that's okay…_

She placed her hand in front of her chest to make a seal and started to fight him.

…_to be honest, I would be glad if I had died along with my parents._

_But I don't know this feeling… I just… want to see him before my death._

On the other hand, Itachi got tired fighting this kunoichi. For some reason, she was unbelievably strong. And he himself was already bleeding pretty much although his opponent had the same condition as well.

_No other way, huh?_

Sakura jumped towards him, and threw her kunai, aimed at his heart. For a second, their eyes met. And yet, Itachi had managed to use the briefest moment perfectly. Sakura suddenly fell from her place before she could prepare herself because she felt very dizzy. Kakashi's voice sang once again in her head.

_If you are trapped in Mangekyou Sharingan, there's no way you can break the genjutsu."_

Mangekyou Sharingan!

All of a sudden, her world became black.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ino asked Sasuke to cancel the engagement because she had a big question mark in her head.

"_When I see you, not even a shadow of mine is in your eyes. Your eyes always follow Sakura's figure."_

Sasuke trained with kunai again after he finished training with katana.

"_All you care about is her, right? You cannot live if she dies, cannot be sane if she's crazy, and cannot leave her while she lives."_

_Do I really love her? It's true that I don't want to lose her, but…_

Then he remembered the photo. She said the people there were her precious ones.

_Is that why she asked me that question? Because I'm one of her precious ones?_

The photo was the team photo. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. He just realized she brings that photo everyday with her.

"_Think this deeply, Sasuke-kun, who exactly is the most important person for you." Ino said before she left Sasuke._

As these words sang in his head, all he could think of was Sakura. Her smiling face, her pink locks, her deep emerald-green orbs. The moments when Sakura protected him flashed back in his mind. Sakura's question echoed in his mind.

"_Why do you… hate me so much?"_

_I don't hate you, Sakura. So, I don't need to answer that question, right?_

He smiled. _When you come back, I'll tell you that I don't hate you. You're the most important person in my life. You're even more worthy than my own life._

As he threw his last kunai, his hitai-ate—which Sakura gave to him—fell and shattered. He picked the hitai-ate, his eyes widened in surprised. He didn't know why, he didn't believe such things, but an uncomfortable feeling filled his stomach.

_Has something happened to Sakura?_

Without a second thought, he jumped towards Sakura's battlefield. Sakura had always saved him, protected him. Now was his turn to save Sakura.

**XXX**

Sucks, indeed. But I want to know your comment!

Thanks,  
£exy The Thief


	11. Final Chapter

Woohoo! Climax, boy! Climax!

Standard Disclaimer Apply.

**XXX**

**Chapter 11**

"_Come on, little girl. We will be late for the hanami." A man about thirty years old stood beside the door, waiting for his daughter._

"_Yes, Dad! I'm coming." A pink-haired little girl ran towards her father happily. "Where's mom?"_

"_Mom already waited for us in place. Hurry up." The man answered impatiently._

_The little girl stared the cherry blossom trees with unexplainable expression. Her father noticed this, though._

"_What's wrong, girl? Aren't they beautiful? The flower with your name: Haruno Sakura. It means Sakura of the spring."_

"_They're sure beautiful, dad. But… why we look them when they fall and die?" The little girl asked innocently._

"_Yeah… it's weird, isn't it? People like when they fall one by one. It looks more beautiful that way."_

"_Why? Why they are so weak? Just a blow of wind caresses, and they fall."_

"…_I don't know what you were up to, my dear. But Sakura looks more beautiful when they fall and die."_

_The little girl stared the trees once again. She still couldn't receive that explanation. She didn't satisfy by the answer that her father gave._

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shook her head. There was no use remembering her useless childhood moments.

Wherever she looked, she could see only cold darkness, the lack of light causing her to feel disoriented. For some reason, the familiarity of this darkness sent chill down her spine.

_So this is the famous Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke wants so much… But... What will happen now?_

Suddenly, she heard Itachi's voice, whispering silkily into her fetal mind.

"You're in my world now."

"You don't scare me, Uchiha!"

"But I will, Cherry Blossom I will." The cold voice laughed, "Now make yourself comfortable, the show's about to begin."

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura found herself sitting in a familiar room, young again. Sasuke sat before her and she realized with impending doom, exactly what the sadistic Uchiha meant to do with her.

"You're annoying."

These words again. Why do these words always haunt me?

The world around her changed.

She saw herself trying to stop both Naruto and Sasuke from fighting.

Sasuke crushed a piece of apple that she offered to him, like the heart skipping a beat in her chest.

Crushed.

"Uhh…"

_Why must I remember this one? _

_Why are all my worst memories connected to HIM?_

"I can't follow the same path as you guys. From now on, we will all begin a new path."

"I love you with all my heart!" She saw herself shouting. Fool. Take it back.

"You really are annoying."

_The same nightmare… When I lost everything…_

The worlds around her swirled quickly, like water down a drain. And she felt herself draw back into herself, such a trembling mess she had become, that she didn't even care anymore. Alternatively, perhaps she cared too much.

"I hate you, you know that? It would be a joy seeing you die by my own hands."

_I already said sorry to you. Why didn't you just forgive me? Although I know, I have no right to… be forgiven_

"I will marry Ino."

_Why her? _

_Why my best friend? _

_Everything..._

_You took away everything away from me._

"I HATE HER!"

_I know..._

"I LOATHE THAT FUCKING, ANNOYING, PINK BITCH!"

_Heh. I've known that since the beginning, Sasuke. _

"I will make you feel such pain that it will make you cringe in hell."

_You did though, Sasuke. I am in hell. I must be._

_For I feel that unbearable pain now. _

_For I feel… as if I know this world is the ending… to a story I never wanted to read._

"If I could wish anything from this world, I will wish for her to die in the more unimaginable of pains. Unbearable pains!"

…_Sometimes I think would it be better if we had never met?_

_Don't worry Sasuke. I will die soon. I will die because there is nothing left for me._

_This is suffering enough to sate your hunger for redemption. For all my sins. _

_The pain is more than you requested. Does it suite your vengeance? _

"Just die..."

_Right. Then you will be glad too, huh?_

"No one will care if you die."

_I don't care if I die._

"No one will shed tears for you."

_Only ones of joy..._

The knives, the words, pierced deeply as the mind torture continued far into the night.

She thought it might be wise to scream.

But she couldn't. Someone might feel sorry for her. Then she would be rescued.

But what would Sasuke do? If she were to live?

------------------------------------------------------------

The Uchiha prodigy looked at his opponent with a certain distant interest.

Though she was on her knees now, just sitting there, eyes closes, mouth tucked into a tight grimace, she had not uttered one word. No name, no indignant shout, and… no scream of utter and hopeless pain.

He was amazed; she was the first person who didn't scream when caught in Mangekyou Sharingan.

Although her pain, and suffering, was obvious to see.

She had yet to say something, make a stand against him. She could still fight, he was sure of it, if she wanted to. Something in him wanted to make her scream, but she would be given reprieve, at least for a moment, because she had earned it. Because no one had ever withstood his powers silently.

"Congratulation woman, you are the first person to stay silent when facing the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"I don't need your praise."_ Damn you…_

"Sasuke-kun really did a number on your head, girl. I didn't know you were so 'close'?" Itachi said coldly, amused in the least by the way she tensed at the name.

"Impressive… With a doujutsu too… That was praise, by the way." Her vision blurred slightly, sending her down onto her side, the world all colours and pain. How could she escape this pain? I need to escape this pain!

_How dare you to use those eyes… that face… that voice…_

_His eyes… his face… his voice…_

It was all Sasuke's. It was the only one that matters.

"It all goes away when you die," Itachi said gently, "I will help you. Like I will help Naruto."

There was a rustling in the trees.

Someone was coming.

Itachi watched the girl for a moment longer before he looked away.

Someone landed.

In front of him, his little brother was still, horrified by the way the world had spun from his control.

"Make it stop please..."

Sasuke stepped forward.

There was too much blood. Sakura groaned again, before she bit her tongue.

"What did you do to her!"

"You are the reason that she's crying out for death. Your little girlfriend, she is crazy with hate for you. From what I've seen, all of her worst memories are about you." Itachi smiled at his brother, "I am pleased with the progress you have made."

_I'm a nightmare… a monster. _

Itachi continued, "A few more steps and- Ahh Kisame my old friend. You remember Sasuke!" Itachi bowed to the Shark and then to his brother before smiling, like a mother to a prosperous son, "Seems like this is the time to make haste… I will see you soon, little brother."

Before Sasuke had a chance to rip out his heart, Itachi was already gone.

Sakura stood slowly, as if she had just been freed from a long sleep. But her legs shook and her eyes were glazed, silly and incoherent.

She turned her face to him, possessed, with a small fire to her smile. 'Sasuke' she mouthed, reaching out a hand to him. Inner Sakura let out a small sob, before she and her dominant companion stumbled forward, before they stubbornly stilled.

''No!''

…_I just wanted to see him…_

His name was ripped from her lips before she could stop it.

"Sasuke…"

She was now positive this was an illusion. He looked so concerned.

But she didn't know left from right, and wrong... and it was all wrong. Giggling, she took a step back, "I'm not sure if this blood will stain your hands..?" She cried out, "But I'm not quite dead yet. So... you can take it all."

His eyes widened as she spun around, and around and around, before she stood facing him again, "Sasuke!" Her neck was bared to him.

_Why do I still breathe while his eyes, his eyes are soooooo dark? Why can't I forget those damn eyes… those eyes that burn... those eyes are pretty when they are angry? Like... I never will… escape this... even in hell… I will feel them. _

"Just die, Sakura!" Sakura giggled, "It's refreshing!" She looked sane for a moment, the madness in her eyes reaching a toxicity that was almost alluring.

"I hate you. It's a joy seeing you die. Remember that, say it to me, and- You look soooo sad?"

"Sakura..." He moaned, as she toppled over sideways, only to hit the trunk of a tree and hold out her hands in front of her and laugh at him. "I broke a nail." Then she lay against it heaving.

_All of your wishes will come true today, Sasuke._

"_Do you know, little girl? Sakura looks more beautiful when they fall and die." _

_Yes, I understand now father. This ribbon, the red one, will be cut so that they can be made into rings… Ino and Sasuke will surely smile and be happy and I will be gone and gone and the future is like a little tinkling bell. And bells and blood and sins... all will be cut away, let me be pretty in sleep. _

She watched him and heard a sane thought echo through the illusions lips, "Sakura you're injured... we need to get you help!"

Sasuke stared at the fragile insanity before him.

She was covered with blood and deep wounds laced around her arms and legs and made a spider web on her pale, bloodless skin. Her clothes were torn and he saw only red.

Her voice was hollow as she spoke to him as if he were only a nightmare. 'STOP STALLING!"

He saw it as clear as daylight, but it was a strangling emotion, and strange to be coming from such a bright thing. 'She was going mad!'

He was sure he had never encountered such a pathetic realization... beside that man in the mirror was nothing more than an empty shell.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry! Forgive me…" With a small, strangled scream, she muttered, "I never screamed."

The last words she spoke before she fell onto her face, away from the twisted tree, and lost herself to the darkness.

He rushed to her. Embraced her. "I don't want your apology! Stay with me." She felt right in his arms. He understood. Too late.

He was sure that he saw her tears sliding down her cheeks. On the other hand, maybe they were his own.

------------------------------------------------------------

In front of the medical surgery room, Sasuke and Naruto waited in a terrible cloud of doubt and uncertainty. They looked pale, glancing at the door repeatedly, sighing over and over.

Pacing the floor.

Inching closer to each other, before backing away from the pain in the other's eyes.

Finally, the door cracked open.

"How is she!" Naruto quickly urged. He was instantly at the blonde woman's side. Sasuke stared at Tsunade, with her wet eyes and wrinkled face. She was haggard, but her eyes were dead-tired, and they bore into the Uchiha as if he was responsible for the death of the Sun.

"Shut up!" Tsunade hissed, "I can't think. You! Uchiha! I want you out! Leave!" Sasuke was silent, his breath coming in fast gasps.

"What happened? Is she OK?" Naruto cried, gripping the woman's arm. The woman was in tears now, whispered in a hollow voice, "You killed her." Sasuke looked away from her eyes.

"No! She isn't- Dead, is- she died?" This time, Sasuke was the one to cry out.

"No, Sasuke…" Tsunade laughed bitterly, "She is a nothing!"

"She's ali-" Tsunade grabbed Sasuke by the front on his shirt, pulling him through the door.

"Yes she's alive! You fool! Shallow heartless bastard! It would be better if she died! But she isn't! No! No! Her condition's worse than death."

"Why? How?" Sasuke realized his eyes were closed.

"See her yourself." Sasuke looked at the still figure on the bed before him.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried out, rushing to her side, before stepping back from the wide, stupid eyes, the dead eyes, the blank eyes. No sparkle. No shine. Just pain. And even that was too much of an emptiness to even warp.

Sasuke looked at her with utter horror. Sasuke's legs trembled slightly, as if he could hardly stand. And he leaned against the wall. Naruto was on the floor, "No!

"No… this can't be happening… She was so..." Sasuke whispered.

"Who did this?" Naruto screamed, "Itachi will-"

"Sasuke..." There was such pain.

His voice was filled with anger. Then he turned to look at Sasuke with a look of betrayal and horror in his eyes, "Your name? What did you do to her? What did you do? I'll KILL YOU!"

However, Sasuke could... he just didn't care.

He deserved it.

Yet he paid no mind to Naruto as he turned away.

"She doesn't deserve this…"

"You shit. You took her from me!" Naruto's face was already full of tears. "I trust- You prick. You're an ass. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU." He said nothing more as he fell to the ground and wept.

"How could he? It's not my FAULT!" His gaze found her again and his mouth trembled. He backed away. "I didn't do this!"

"No! You did! You did!" Naruto screamed, "You always back away, coward. COWARD!"

"Going to run again?" Tsunade asked softly, the heartless pain could be heard in her voice. "Or will you disappear too?" Naruto didn't hear her words, but sense her anger and yelled, "Fix her! Fix my Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke gasped, shaking his head, his hands grasping the walls. He shook it again, "No... I won't run again."

At that time, he felt that he deserved to die. Because he was the one who made her like this. He heard Naruto's voice in his head. Tsunade's eyes in his mind, so bright and dead, but knowing, knowing all the things that lead to Sakura's death. Naruto's words... always in his mind... all the times he made her cry!

"_Look at her face, she can hardly breathe. Look at her eyes, she can hardly smile!"_

And then... "You are a very selfish young man, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto loved her, and you destroyed her. She loved you, and you abandoned her. She was too weak- But she wanted you enough, and that was true love."

He whispered weakly, "Sakura…" And cried again.

This is my entire fault... I break things... like him...

_If I had realized I loved you... if I had only... withstood the temptation to kill all ties to this world... if... if... if... damn it all... if if if if if... if I could change it all I would have died instead... _

'If'.

That was a useless word. Cold and dead and lonely.

You couldn't change your past, only learn from it... but he learned only that he was a great, bastardly fool.

And now… that was no future either… "SAKURA!"

And the voice spoke clearly in his head…

"_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'—no use resisting…"_

He closed his eyes. In the darkness behind his closed eyelids, the voice was even clearer…

"_No use resisting this fate…"_

------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't leave me._

_You said you love me._

_You said you always be at my side._

_You said you will protect me._

_You said you will always heal me._

_You said you will try to cry the tears I cry._

_So…_

_Don't leave me._

_Stay with me._

_My Sakura…_

------------------------------------------------------------

That was very dark for a winter afternoon. He felt, more than saw, the dark clouds in the sky. And he beckoned the rain that fell mercilessly down upon Konohagakure, and soaked the forsaken earth with its blessed tears. He could hear the sound of thunder crackle in the sky from a distance, inside his head it made him tremble. He liked to think, maybe, it would strike him.

Sasuke looked out the window and screamed inside.

The last conversation between him and Tsunade flashed back in his mind. Really the last conversation he had had with anyone...

"_I am thinking, that... It's time to let her go Sasuke, it has been three weeks." Tsunade told the young man, dirty and tear stained and cold now, emptier than before. He tensed, thin, and lonely, as he watched the girl with a sad smile, the woman before him forgotten._

"_No, she's mine. Let me take her."_

"_Why do you need to bring her with you?" Tsunade asked weakly, "She is like this because of you. You have no right..."_

_"I want to help her." _

_Tsunade looked at the Sharingan user with hate in her eyes. _

"_She is gone! You were too late! You killed her. Do you really need such a reminder of your victory!"_

"_I'm the one who made her like this, Lady. This is my responsibility. I promise: I will be with her until I die. I love her."_

_Tsunade stared at the Sharingan user for a long moment, before she sighed, "She's just a shell-"_

"_And I'M NOT!"_

"_I have your word?"_

_"I will be with her until I die. I swear it. I swear it!" _

"_Okay Sasuke, she can live with you. I'll make all the... arrangements."_

He turned around to see her once more, trying to trick himself into seeing a sparkle in her eyes. Every time he glanced at her, he expected to see the old Sakura standing there, angry, smiling, or laughing, telling him she needed him, which she had dreamed about him. He missed the red bridge and the happier times, when he wasn't so empty and she had lived like sunlight on water, all smiles and sarcasm and worries.

If only this never happen… she would smile at him.

She would. Anytime.

But she didn't.

It hurt him.

To realize that someone who was dear to him, who loved him with all her heart, who was always be at his side could never know…

…that he had loved her all the same.

He was just too stupid and blinded with pride to realize it.

He had taken her for granted… and now… he paid for it… dearly.

He walked towards her and caressed her face gently, she was on his bed. He smiled bitterly at her, and whispered, although she didn't seem to hear his voice.

"If I could move your pain to my heart, I would do it, Sakura…. You're the most important person in my life. The only one now."

He bent down and kissed her gently on her lips.

When he pulled back, he expected she would smile, even for a while, recognizing him… Hadn't she always wanted that? "Sakura... please."

But it was his hope that just proved how hopeless this was.

In fact, she didn't change, never did. It had been three months.

Sasuke hugged her fragile body, took her deeply to his embrace. She was so thin. Then again so was he.

"Forgive me, Sakura?"

Tears welled in Sasuke's eyes but he didn't cry anymore.

He brushed her tears away from her face. But more came. It was a game he played, like Lee, that if he wiped them all away she would smile. And if he made her smile she would get better. If he kissed away her words, she would drift back to them.

When he stared at her once again, he saw the same thing. It was always the same. But he stayed with her, leaving only to get food and relieve himself. He stopped training. He stopped talking to anyone but her. He didn't live, they were shells.

Her pink locks clung lifelessly to her small shoulders; her face pale—despite her usually white skin, was paler everyday. She never stopped crying out her empty eyes.

She didn't sob, no; she just let her tears fall. It was her way of telling him she didn't want to be a bother. Or perhaps it was just that sobbing hindered her message.

She kept saying the same thing over and over… Tsunade was right. Just the shell remained. The soul has gone…

Seeing her like this, Sasuke couldn't keep himself from crying. He hugged her once again and hearing the same thing again from the girl's mouth in his embrace.

"Sasuke…" more tears.

"I'm sorry..." _I am too._

He knew what the next words would be.

He hugged her even tighter, and squeezed his eyes shut.

Waiting for her last words. Though he knew they had years left of last word.

Thunder cut through the air, and he cried out...

"Don't say it... "

"Forgive me…"

Outside there was nothing but darkness, but at least outside, there was change. The storm would end. Inside, there was nothing but the silence and the voices, the begging and the pleading.

Incurable Pain  
Fin

**XXX**

Err… yeah. The worst ending it could ever be, I know. But I got bored with the happy-happy-sappy-everything-alright ending or the ones with Sakura's or Sasuke's death. So I just want to be a little… ehm, different.

Yeah, it was pretty different choices of words. Hope you like it.

Well, do you? Tell me tell me tell me!

Oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews. I REALLY appreciate them.

I love you guys!

Thanks,  
£exy The Thief


	12. Afterstory Note

Hey, dearie… I just want to thank you all for the support in Incurable Pain.

I have edited the story. Hopefully you will like the new version of the story. The story is the same, it's just the way of telling is different. If you are bothered to see, you may see it again.

And for sequel... I'm sorry I can't do it. I just want it ended that way. Sorry!

And… er… can you do me a favour? If you are bothered? Please send me postcard or letter with stamps. I'm collecting stamps, and my income is getting fewer day by day.

Review me, or email me. I'll give you my address here, then.

Thanks!  
£exy The Thief


End file.
